Meet Geronimo
by MerryellaBrandybuck
Summary: The Central Park Zoo gets some newbies - six squirrels and a flying squirrel. Let's see how will they befriend the zoosters.


Chapter 1 – Newbies

Disclaimer: I own only the MacMisty clan. The other characters belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon

„Hey guys! Guess what's new!" Marlene the otter bursted in penguins' HQ like a hurricane. The penguins just stared at her. „Marlene, how many times?" Skipper frowned. „Yeah, I know! But you won't belive this! We have some newbies!"

„Newbies? Who are they?"

„The chimps say the newbies are some squirrels or so-" Skipper frowned little bit more. „I don't like this. Don't we have squirrels in the park?"

„Technically, the people will be able to watch them easier in the zoo," Kowalski said. „I say they are going to be spies for sure!"

„Well, they don't have to be spies," Private said carefully. „Let's check them out, please?"

„Okay then," Skipper sighed. „We're going to see them. But be on the alert!"

There was a big opened box in new squirrel habitat. That was the only thing Marlene and the penguins saw when they came. Three trees and the box. Then, a gentle voice with british accent was heart from the box: „So, Geronimo, are you able to tell us where are we?"

„You don't want to hear 'we are in the box' I suppose," another voice answered. „Let me see."

„Oh, Mr. Encyclopedy has to go out to have a look! Finally task which is too hard for your brain, right, Wierdo?" the third voice was full of sarcasm. „Silence!" the first voice stopped the argument. „We are getting out all at once, are you alright with that?" In few seconds seven squirrels got out of the box. Three males, one female and three kids. „United States, New York," the dark-furred male squirrel said. „I think it's Manhattan."

„Hey there!" Marlene shouted and got out from the bush they were hiding in. „Hello, the name is Marlene! Welcome to the Central Park Zoo!"

A male squirrel with red fur smiled at her. „Thank you for your welcome, miss Marlene. My name is Winston MacMisty, this is my family. My lovely wife Maggie and our kids – Thomas, Lily and Benjamin. This is my brother Malcolm and over there our clever guy Geronimo." Maggie was very pretty she-squirrel with red-brownish fur. Their kids were a little bit lighter. Malcolm had brown fur and Geronimo was the dark one. He wasn't black but very dark red-greyish. „Guys, you can get out now!" Marlene shouted. All four penguins jumped out from their hiding spot. „Those guys are my friends. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private."

„Marlene!" Skipper cried. „This is classified!" Geronimo smiled. There was something strange about him. The first thing was a skin membrane on sides of his body. Another thing was a forelock which was falling over his right eye. Geronimo immediately noticed they were staring at him. „Alright," he said. Suddenly, there could be heard a scottish accent in his voice. „I'll tell you something you probably noticed. I am not a classic squirrel. I am a flying squirrel. It doesn't matter anyway."

„He's adopted," Winston explained. „Now, kids, who wants to see our new house?" All the children cried „me" and ran after their father. Whole squirrel family but Geronimo went to the closest tree. Geronimo stayed with the penguins and was sheepishly staring at them. Suddenly, he slapped himself. „Geronimo, concentrate! Wibbly, wobbly-OK! Now you probably think I am some kind of wierdo, right?"

„Not at all," Marlene answered. „If you survived few adventured with those guys like me, you wouldn't be surprised by anything."

„Are you guys British?" Private asked. „Well, yes. Winnie and the family are from Manchester and I was born in Glasgow. As a kid I lost my parents and Winnie adopted me as a little brother. They are great, Winnie, Maggie and the kids. But Malcolm probably doesn't like me very much. We find each other annoying sometimes. Could we stop talking about me now?"

„We can show you the zoo!" Private suggested.

The penguins and Marlene took Geronimo for a tour around the zoo. He seemed to be a nice but a little bit weird guy. In front of other animals his behaviour was slightly strange, sometimes he tripped over his own leg or stuttered. But it looked like he was more than happy.


End file.
